The Flames Which Devour Worlds
The sun was high in the sky during the mid-fall day, sending down rays of golden light onto the beach. A single man could be seen walking along the shore beach, toward a large building that was built some time ago but still looked nice. This was the guild known as Reminiscence, and it housed the person that the man, Aaron J. Fox was looking for. Wearing his standard attire, and his swords holstered on their usual spot he continued his walk, enjoying the sights. He had never before visited this guild or the island that housed it. But he was excited to see what it held. As he got closer, he saw the man he was looking for standing not far out of it, seeming to be walking away from the guild at the time. Picking up the pace he waved his arm to get the man's attention. "Hey! Feng Gloompond! Wait up!" Yelled the Violet Dragon as he caught up with the man. Clad in a more typical attire consisting of a red shirt and blue jeans, Feng exited the guild hall to allow himself a little walk before returning to his training schedule. He had recently come to increase the intensity of his exercises to an all-time high, seeking to enhance his prowess further in preparation for the grandest of tournaments coming up, namely the Grand Magic Games. While he held few hopes for the chance of Victory for his Guild, he still wanted to make his fellow mates proud and show the world that the Reminiscence guild are no push-overs. As he was walking down the steps of the guild hall, he heard the calls of a foreign voice. he turned his head towards the sound and found a stranger running up towards him with his arm raised high in greeting. A smile spreading on his features, trying to assume a friendly disposition as he turned around to meet the man. "Greeting, sir. What can I do for you?" Aaron let loose a relaxed sigh as he stopped when he reached the man. Politely bowing his head he looked back up at him with a smile. "Greetings, my name is Aaron Fox, I'm a mage from the guild Dragon Gunfire. And I have a proposal for you." He said as he ran his hand through his silver hair letting the light reflect it a bit. 'Man it was a chore getting here. But hopefully the prospects will be good.' His smile remained present, yet Feng began to feel a tinge of suspicion upon the mention of him being from Dragon Gunfire. While there were no known participants from DG, there was always the risk that this man, now known as Aaron could be one of them. had he come to spy upon their training schedule or inspect their fighting prowess? Deciding not to jump to conclusions just yet, Feng continued the conversation. "Oh? And what sort of proposal may that be?" Extending his hand to the man, Aaron hoped it would calm the nerves of the anxious Dragon Slayer. "This is to be my first ever GMG, participation. I have heard there are many guilds with many participants and I know I won't get to spar with all of them. But then I heard that a Dragon Slayer with four elements would be participating I couldn't pass up the opportunity. My proposal is, would you allow me to spar with you? In case we don't during the games. I'm a Dragon Slayer too." Feng happily shook the man's hand, only to be taken aback by his open admission of him being a participant of the GMG. This made Feng hesitate, especially when he so casually mentioned his four elements, an aspect of himself which he had hoped to keep secret from the other participants until such a time where it was due to using them. This put some halt to his cogs and he feared that more may be aware of this. "You certainly are... Well informed." Feng spoke with an uncomfortable smile. He sighed. "I am not one to turn down a challenge, but I wonder if you understand what it is that you are asking from me. If I agree to fight you, that is information about me that you could carry back with you to Gunfire, building up a strategy against me. And if you were to not participate, I would not have the same opportunity. What's more, if my master found out I sparred with a possible opponent before the games, she would have my head for it." "Oh don't worry about the four element thing. It was a rumor I heard a while back. Someone said one of the guild had a dragon Slayer of impossible strength. After looking through the guilds archives I figured it was this guild. Seeing as it was the most remote it would be hard for someone to figure it out. The confirmation came from landing here. You smell of multiple elements while most only have one or two. And if it's a location you are worried about then there is probably a space on the island we can find. And don't worry about your master finding out, this is for my own benefit, not the guilds. Call it...a spar between dragons." As he spoke he kept a warm and calm face as he took his hand back. Feng took a quick glance back at his guild hall before turning his gaze back to Aaron. "Very well. But not here and now." He said as he pointed towards an island a few kilometers away. "I tend to use that island as my private training grounds. Meet me there tonight at around 9 pm. No one will suspect anything if they see that isle a bit busted up. Follow these isntructions and we may indeed have ourselves a spar." Aaron nodded as he listened to the man before responding. "Sounds good. I'll see you at 9pm." As he spoke he began to walk away. "Should be fun then." Night Submerged beneath the waves, Feng made his way through the pitch dark water as he dashed towards the appointed island. Hurtling himself out of the sea and unto the isle, he ventured to the center of the island, scarred and marked by countless training sessions, and awaited Aaron's arrival. Clad in his traditional battle attire, consisting of a typical samurai armor forged from Blackrock which has been painted to allow for a more vibrant color. Using his Qi control Aaron glided over the water, opting to conserve his magic by going slow. Reaching the island soon after Fend had. In acknowledgement to the man's armor he smiled as he let his left hand fall to the blue katana on his left hip. He wore his normal attire which was also suited for battle, with his swords tied to his body waiting to be drawn. "I'm glad we could do this, and on this island maybe we can go all out." Feng allowed himself to smile at the sight and words of the Gunfire mage. "Trust me, friend, you don't truly want that. All the same, it should give us some leeway in how much power we can enforce with this spar. Let's fight within reason and not get ahead of ourselves." Feng spoke as he struck a stance. He analyzed his opponent from top to toe, taking in scents, sounds and sensations, and he knew right away to not underestimate is foe, given his two elements and the immense power which radiated from his being. "You went through all the trouble to find and challenge me, so I'll allow you the first shot." Aaron regarded his opponent as he spoke, watching him take a fighting stance. He looked him over as he thought about his plan. A dragon with two elements was tough, but one with four was another story all together. "Thank you sir. I will make it count." Was his first and only response to Feng as he took his start. Channeling his fire magic around his body as bright silver fire appeared around his hands and formed into discs. "Flames of Steel: Silver Fire." 'Said the dragon slayer as he three six discs of silver fire at his opponent. The fire was known to be hot enough and sharp enough to cut stone. However, Aaron kept up with a second attack as the flames around his hands turned green and he threw a blast of fire at his opponent. "'Flames of Nature: Green Flames." Feng began backing up as to "slow down", the approaching silvery disks. As he did, he began bashing them to the sides with the palm and back of his hands, him being unfathomably resistant to heat, and being careful as to not cut himself on the sharper edges. However, as he stood occupied with the disks, proved unable to dodge or block the green fire coming his way. Before he could do anything else, he was struck by the green flames, only to fade and begin to spread long, thick and powerful vines and roots, spreading across his body and binding him down. First thinking it was a chain or something made out of hardened flames, he attempted to resist. However, as soon as he took notice of the true nature of his bindings, a toothy smirk spread across his features. Using his Eden power to manipulate the vines and roots towards his face, he bit into the vegetation and began to slurp them down like spaghetti. "Thanks for the meal friend. The dinner wasn't too great in the guild today. Now have a taste of some of mine." He spoke as he took a deep breath. "Abaddon Dragon's Roar!" He cried out as he put all of the gained magic power into the roar, unleashing a spell far superior to a dual elemental one. Aaron wasn't shocked by the size of the roar before him. He had after all, trained with a dragon and had seen the strength of his roar. However this was still more powerful than he had anticipated, possible stronger than one of his own roars. Switching from his basic flames he decided he needed to go for his stronger spells. "Purgatory Dragon's Scales." Said the Dragon Slayer and crimson red scales coated the length of his body and he took a running start towards the roar, letting it strike him. With his resistance to most fire magic and his scale spell protecting him, there was little damage to his body, however he noted some of his scales were destroyed as he ran through the roar. Charging his hand with flames he burst out of the stream of flames in front of his opponent. "Purgatory Dragon's Iron Fist￼."￼ "Abaddon Dragon's Iron Fist!" Feng shouted in return, restraining his magical power in the blow so that it would match Aaron's own strike. As the fists met, sending a blast of fire and heat radiating from them. But as the impact of it all came to pass, Feng grabbed a hold of Aaron's arm. With him in a tight grip, Feng gathered hellfire in his other palm, creating a small orb of Abaddon flame, which he then thrust towards Aaron's chest, sending the flames forward like a shotgun blast to the ribcage. "Abaddon Dragon's Splinter Blast!" Once the man grabbed his arm Aaron's instincts kicked in. With impeccable speed Aaron launched himself into the air and over the oncoming attack. From this vantage point Aaron used his Arctic Dragon's Winters Touch spell to freeze his and his opponents arms together. Then he breathed in the heat and flames around his opponent and released a powerful Purgatory Dragon's 'Roar￼.￼ The chill which crept up his arm as the ice spread proved unsettling but not harmful. The same could not be said for the upcoming roar spell. The roar hammered into his head, reeling him back. However, taking advantage of the momentum of the roar, Feng took his opportunity to swing his arm downwards with such incredible force it would dent the very earth they stood upon. Add the ice to the mixture he had nearly no chance of escaping, especially as even if he were to thaw the ice, Feng still had him in an iron grip. Aaron saw the ground coming before he could react. Thoughts ran through his head before his body reacted for him. Tucking his legs in just before he struck the ground helped to cushion his blow as a large dent was created in the ground. It was possible his legs would have broken if the scales covering his body hadn't helped to soften the blow. A cloud of dust had been created from the impact and Aaron took the opportunity. "'Purgatory Dragon's Iron '''Fist￼." He ￼said as his fist shot out of the dust with great speed, aiming directly for his opponent. Feng veered to the side, making the fist connect with his shoulder, pain surging through his frame. The heat was nothing to speak of as far as he was concerned, but the enhanced might certainly was. "Third class flames." FEng mockingly chuckled. "Have a taste of mine!" Feng cried out as he performed the '''Abaddon Dragon's Claw Strike, sending out a powerful wave of hellsih fire towards Aaron, scorching the nearby earth, incinerating the falling leafs and blossoms around them and burning the dust which hovered about into ash and then nothing. But he was not finished. Almost simultaneously to the claw strike, Feng Stomped his foot into the ground, creating a vast gathering of lightning beneath the earth which rose from it's earthen confinements and right beneath the feet of Aaron. "Lightning Dragon's Static Panzer!" While he didn't directly hear his opponent speak, due to his deafness, he read his lips as he had been since the beginning of the encounter the day before. Within the span of a second his entire body relaxed and his fighting state kicked in. Mushin. A martial artists most powerful state of mind. It allowed his body to move without thought from his brain and he could read a situation in a matter of milliseconds. Moving at an almost immediately speed, Aaron dodged the fire spell coming at him, his body moving towards the arm that was still frozen to his opponent. "Arctic Dragon's Winters Touch." Said the dragon Slayer in a whisper and the lighting that had begun to spell around him froze in an instant. "Third class fighter." He said. A smug grin appeared upon Feng's features. The surge of lightning may have been frozen in place, but the thunderous energy still raged within the icy confinements, longing to be released. With a mighty blow, he punched through the ice and his hand connected with the lightning within. As he touched it, the surging power flowed across his body, granting him an armor of hardened and volatile lightning. "Are you sure?" The moment the armor was formed, the influences upon Aaron's body would be immediate, and progressively get worse the longer they remained in contact. By making contact, and remaining in it, he could affect the bio-electrical currents in his body, causing the signals to travel considerably slower than normal, effectively increasing the interval between command and action, soon making his mushin state null and void, and it would only get worse from there. But to ensure that his plans came to fruition, he began to cast another spell. "Reaching Branch of The Eden Dragon." Within the icy encasement of their hands, roots began to spring out from his limb and entangle, as well as burrow, unto Aaron's hand, keeping him in place at all costs. 'It's about time he used a new element.' He said as he felt the roots break through his scales and start boring into his skin. 'Hurts like hell though.' He said as he let the ice encasing his and Feng's hands melt away leaving just the roots binding their hands. That wouldn't last long however as he let his magical energy increase through his Violet Drive '''spell. Not only did this increase his energy, it increased his physical prowess as well as the strength of his spells. Cloaking his leg in his icefire magic he sent a kick aimed at his opponents side, followed up with a point blank range '''Frozen Hell Dragon's Roar that would deal far more damage than his previous attacks. The heat from the Violet drive could hardly even be called a distraction, leaving Feng and his roots unaffected by the increased heat. The kick came his way, and with a lightning-charged fist, he countered the blow from the kick and grabbed a hold of the leg, keeping him in an awkward stance and further decrease his reaction time and thought process. However, as the roar of frostfire came towards him he knew for a fact that his armor would not be able to resist such an attack. It took him longer than anticipated, but he knew now that his ice was a sovereign element, which put it alone on par with his own sovereign, and now even greater when amplified by fire magic. As soon as the jaws of Aaron opened up he cried out: "Eden Dragon's Acorn Sheen!" With these words, a barrier of Eden light forged itself around his frame, defending himself partially from the roar. The sheen would not prove to be enough on it's own, as was quickyl displayed when the barrier shattered in the wake of the roar, but it softened it enough so that the Static panzer could tank the rest of it. What's more, with the sheen broken, shards of light of the Forest Affinity blasted from him, acting like a frag grenade, sending splinters of the shattered shield right towards Aaron's whole frame. As the pieces of the shield flew at him he had very little time to think. With his leg trapped it was impossible to move to his sides or jump upwards. Luckily his body reacted for him and the leg that remained on the ground jumped up and used the power it could muster to kick at his opponents stomach which would hopefully release him. However he was still struck by a number of the shards, cutting his along his legs, hips, and chest, although from his horizontal position they weren't super deep cuts. The kick came to him, not moving an inch to avoid or dodge it. The kick to his stomach, while affecting him, would prove to be even more effective in his own favor. By striking him with his foot and striking his armor, the electrical currents only got worse in his body. Any more of this and his reaction, despite mushin, would be whole seconds behind his will to act, and even worse if he were to quit his mental state. Feng reeled ever so slightly from the force, but it was not enough to force a release. Aaron groaned as his effort didn't work. He needed to escape the hold before his body was reacting slower than it already was. Releasing a heavy sigh he let his Violet Drive 'dissipate. 'I had intended to continue the fight a bit longer before allowing for this form to come out but I guess it cant be helped.' He though as he pushed his magic energy up further, and flames exploded around him and he entered into a '''Dragonforce '''like state. The flames only lasted for a second however before they too dissipated and super hot steam poured off of his body as vents opened up on his elbows. "'Steam Dragon Mode." He said before his entire body turned into steam and moved away from his opponent before returning to his normal form. "Steam Dragon's Breath￼." '''He said as he let loose a violent roar of steam at his opponent.￼''' Feng was surprised at the sight of his opponent literally vanishing into thin air, nothing but vapors remaining in his wake. Still, after the surprise of the spectacle was over, he was just in time to make some efforts to deal with the incoming breath attack. The steam surged over him, covering him and making him disappear from view. The steam remained in the field until it slowly started to fade from existence, thinning out by the moment. Eventually, the steam got so thin that Feng became clear to view once more, appearing to consume the vapors. Eventually, it was all but gone, and Feng let out a humorous burp. "Rather light, but appetizing none the less. Now for the follow-up. Eden Dragon's Predatory Bloom!" He cried out as a ten feet tallk plant monster grew from the earth. Feng melded his body with the bloom and began his assault while his roots dug themselves deep beneath the earth. One of the roots sprung forward for a downwards arcing root slam, ready to strike with such considerable strength that stone could shatter. Upon seeing the massive creature Aaron left his Steam Mode. Deciding if he was going to destroy it, and win the match he would need his full power. Thus he reactivated his Violet Drive '''then entered into '''Dragon Force severely increasing his magical powers and physical abilities. He then used his enhanced speed and dodged the oncoming attack before reading his next spell. Taking a step back and spread his arms wide concentrating his magical energy into he hands. 'Time to take it up a notch.' He said to himself as he clapped his hands together and a large blast of violet icefire shot out towards the beast. "Frozen Hell Dragon's Violet Burial!" Two of the plant monster's roots sprung forth to defend itself from the Violet Burial attack. With Feng within it, it shared his immense resistance towards flames and cold, so while the temperatures did little to harm it, the sheer force was enough to render those roots unusable. Now towering further up as a 35-foot tall monstrosity, the beast went for another attack with a root which appeared from beneath the earth and went for the blow against Aaron, it's strength now even further amplified. Aaron felt the root shooting for him and jumped the left to avoid it. 'I guess I finally get to use this mode in a fight don't I? I haven't perfected it yet, so it should be fun.' Holding his right hand up with his palm out he created a violet magic circle as his body glowed bright white. He was enchanting himself. With the enchantment he was using, it allowed for him to access his strongest power. And the only one that could win him the match, well besides one of his slayer arts. As he enchanted himself the flames that surrounded his body changed to more of a red colored energy as blue lightning surrounded him. His scales changed from the violet color to a bright red one. "Cold Fusion Dragon Mode." Was all he said as his magical energy exploded around him. From there he took in a deep breath, and all of the heat in the area around him and his opponent went into his mouth as he focused it all into his mouth. Stepping back he released the condensed energy as a massive roar that flew towards his opponent. Draco Surge, Stage 1. Feng thought to himself as he dashed out of the predatory bloom, which, in turn, got utterly annihilated by the fusion roar. The bloom might have been a failure, but the next move would prove far worse. "Heavens Fury: Dragonsong Descent!" He cried out as he was enveloped by copious amounts of magical lightning and soared into the sky. When at a tremendous height, Feng redirected himself downward and dashed in all haste towards his opposition, though a couple of yards away as to ensure that he did not inflict any lasting or debilitating damage if struck. Leaves fell from their branches, wind crackled and boomed as he broke through the sound barrier, and his crash would devastate the land and cause a grand crater to take form. Aaron clenched his hand at his side as he watched his opponent ascend to the skies and charge his attack. He could feel the sheer force of the attack coming at him and he charged his own magic. The form he was in was imperfect. He wasn't used to the amount of energy he had but he loved it. Focusing his magic into his right hand he waited for his opponent to get within range. He only moved when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stick up from the electrical energy as Feng was directly above him. Looking up he released a roar that was much stronger than his previous one. "Explosion K'ing Dragon's Roar!" He shouted as the spells made contact. Then he disappeared from view, having jumped into the sky above his opponent and slammed a violet colored fist down at Feng. "'Explosion King Dragon's 'Spiral Fang" He shouted. A blast of untold proportions took place as the two spell collided, rocking the trees and shaking the earth. Feng reeled in the air after the spells met, sending him upwards. Feng heard the sound of Aaron moving up behind him right before he began to cast his Spiral Fang attack. "'Lucifer's Assault: Infernal Hammer Blow!" Feng shouted as he spun in mid-air, slamming his burning fists into Aaron's Fang spell. The following explosion forced the two apart, Feng hurtling towards the ground and Aaron up further into the air. Feng landed with a heavy thud, grinning as he gazed upwards. "Abaddon Dragon's Infernal Howl!" He shouted as he breathed out a massive roar spell, aimed straight towards Aaron. Aaron saw the spell oncoming roar as used his Qui to force control over his ascent. Once he felt he had control he used this Qui 'and flew to the left at break neck speeds and dodged the roar with little effort. From here he gave a low sigh. The form was imperfect and he felt his body weakening with every move he made. He needed to finish this. "This has been fun Feng. But I'm sorry to say I need to end this." He shouted as he began his descent with full speed. To Feng he would have looked like a red and blue blur as he dashed downwards, charging his magic as he did. He moved in a zig-zag motion to avoid most attacks that would be thrown his way. When he was within three yards of his opponent he dropped down to the ground and dashed at Feng in a straight line. Just before he reached his opponent he curved around him and charged his fist. "'Explosion King Dragon's Spiral Fang!" The punched that shot from Aaron was swift and caused a destructive blast of violet energy at near point blank range, that was larger than either of the mages previous roars. The spiral fang engulfed Feng's whole frame, swallowing him within its beam of energy. However, that would not be the end of it. From the energy ray of vast power emerged two hurtling orbs of fire. These orbs soared away before manifesting into human shape, One of the Feng's landed and began hiding somewhere behind the trees and shrubs, starting to mumble an incantation, summoning forth the Duke of the 200 Legions. The colossal monstrosity of fire began to advance upon Aaron's position, raising its fist to deliver a devastating blow. The other Feng landed not too far from Aaron's own area, making insanely swift advancements towards him before jumping, delivering a roundhouse kick, sending out a massive wave of Hellfire in the form of the Abaddon Dragon's Arc Sword. "But why end? It's so much fun!" Aaron looked up at the massive creature as it was created. A small sigh escaped his lips as he saw it, thinking that this was getting out of hand. Drawing both of his swords he let them start drawing in the heat and cold from the area. Jumping backward he saw Feng heading for him sending a roundhouse kick toward him. Acknowledging it before the monster he brought up his red sword and sent out a large burst of red energy that collided with the wave of flames. Turning back to the monster he took advantage of its size and sprinted toward it using a spin step to avoid it and continue on toward the bushes he saw the other Feng go to. "Hide as you like. I can still smell you." Was all he said as he charged the red sword again and sent a horizontal wave of fire into the bushes followed by a roar of his red energy created by the Cold Fusion form. Category:Dragonmaster714 Category:Roleplay Category:HoloArc Category:RP